


I am ice, you are dew

by caranleek



Category: Siege in fog, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Lies, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: What hurt the most is the not the pain, it is who is causing it.
Relationships: Douma/Kotoha (Kimetsu no Yaiba)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	I am ice, you are dew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gotouge Koyoharu and his work: Demon slayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Some scenes and ideas are influences by the Chinese drama: Siege in fog.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not native to English, so sorry if there are some mistakes.

“This will be the last time you talk back to me!” the elder of the family slapped his first son and made the man fell on the ground and bleed.

Hinata was considered a ruthless man, known to have participated in the civil war that occurred in the country and survived because he hid and let his friends sacrifice their lives for his safety. One might think that the old man would be gentler with his family, but what happened between the home’s walls stayed inside, a maid that mistake once and the poor woman family were cooked alive and their meat served to the guarding dogs to eat, while she watched Hinata raped her multiple times, until the dogs finished their meal, the old man slew the woman’s throat with his pocket knife and let the dogs do the dirty work.

Currently, Hinata is standing above his son’s body “I will not allow for some scum to come and live in my house, because you did not keep your dick in your pants” the old man stated clearly.

Tsubani, the youngest of his sons could not form a word, so he said nothing, the man just kept his eyes away from the monster above *Look anywhere, somewhere else* his darted to the little form standing behind the door and watching with eyes wide open *Douma!* 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Hinata’s voice sounded sick, the old man opened the door more and gestured for Douma to enter “Come closer, take a good look at your uncle, all of this” Hinata gestured with his hands for the child to look at his uncle “for a woman” 

Tsubani turned his head away from his nephew.

“Better stand up and start being a son of this family!” Hinata, dressed in a black velvet suit, walked out of the room with his walking stick, which he used more for prestige and as a weapon than to help his old form to walk properly with Douma watching.

The next day, all the family gathered for breakfast, which was always held in the big dining room and on the huge wooden exotic table, only the finest for the Yoshida family. According to people, the Yoshida family were intelligent merchants, who helped the ones in charge improving the economy, however, the people who actually know what had happened behind the curtains would say that that family had a dark secret, they were merchants and respected yes, but they worked for the enemy and sold run the poison project for the soldiers in earlier times.

The immorality run throw in their blood, Hinata is the fruit of sibling incest, the man upon knowing that such thing would make people get disgusted and their reputation would be harmed, the teenager set his home on fire and told the authorities that his father was experimenting with chemicals for his new project to save people from allergies. Hinata later would receive economic help from the government to support himself, but the man invested in drugs instead.

His wife, Sakura was a daughter of the enemy’s most rich family; Hinata married her and had her birth him four children, three boys and one girl. After that, the man sold his wife to another enemy and kept her money. The woman did not survive for more than one month, as it seems, to whom she was sold used her as a sex slave and ended her life by too much brutality.

Douma was set beside his mother, Haruka: married to the youngest of the four, Haruto, who arrived with a hangover and almost fell on the table.

Hinata watched his son with disgust and disdain “How shameless” he commented, but Haruto was not even with his sane senses to even hear the message.

Yui came next; the blond-haired woman inherited her mother’s flat body, her light hazel eyes, her 180 height and her tendency to wake up late “How strange of your majesty to come here and grace us with your presence your highness” Hinata commented.

“Good morning to you too, father,” Yui said and put the napkin on her lap.

Tsubani decided to talk before his sister receives any more comments from their father “ How is the business going “ he asked and kicked his sister’s foot under the table for her not to start a morning fight with their old man. The old fart was grumpy and loved to hurt his children on an emotional and physical matter. The long scar on Yui’s face and the marks on her back is solid proof.

“Smooth, no thanks to you, you imbeciles, what would become of you if it was not for me?”

Yuito and the oldest child of the four entered the dining room with his bloodied clothes “Good morning” 

Everyone gasped except for the father and little Douma “Where have you been?! What happened?!” Yui asked.

“I paid a visit to your beloved Mei” the man smirked to his brother.

Tsubani stood up and made the chair fall, his eyes wide open and his mouth parted “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!” Tsubani started punching his brother and Yuito fought back.

Hinata got up from his chair, took his gun and shooted Tsubani in his right foot “Stop hitting your brother, he did what you should have done” 

Tsubani screamed from pain and Yui hurried to his brother’s side to help him “Brother!” she cried “Someone call the ambulance!” she shouted to the maids and the butler, while the other brother was on the floor and trying to recover from the punches; Haruka took Douma away from the scene and Haruto passed out on the table.

Hinata left the table and the scene and went to his office “Bunch of useless scums” 

“Go play with your friends or something, Douma” Haruka told her son and left outside of the mansion.

Douma saw that his mother was busy with men dressed in uniforms and were talking fast *Police?* the little boy thought, but he immediately forgets about them when someone draws his attention “Douma!” the bunch of children called their friend.

Douma waved back and ran towards his friends and smiled, smiled yes, because it was the only time Douma could life wholeheartedly, unlike the faking he had to do for his family, as his mother once slapped for not doing so.

Douma woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and went to search for his mother; he did not find her nor his father so the little boy kept walking in the huge mansion to find a faint voice of a woman, jiggling. *The voice is coming from there* the boy went to his grandfather, Hinata, office and looked from the small place the door had before connecting to the ground. 

Douma’s eyes watched as his mother and his grandfather were sitting on the couch and his mother was jumping on the lap of his grandfather, he could her slapping sounds and weird voices coming from the two of them *Mother is busy* Douma thought to himself and went back to his room.

Later that night, Haruto came back very drunk and with some red-haired woman by his side, he opened the door and took the horny woman to the kitchen for more alcohol, where Haruka was having a glass of water “How is this slut?!” Haruka came and slapped the drunken woman, who fell down on the ground and passed out.

“You have no right to do that to her, Haruka!” Haruto yelled at his wife and slapped her back.

“I have the right to defend my honour as a woman and a married wife you asshole!” she yelled back and punched him on his nose, which started bleeding.

Haruto got annoyed her took the whisky bottle that was near him and broke it on his wife’s head, with a half bottle and sharp edges at hand, Haruto pierced it in her neck, making the woman fall and bath in her blood.

The 6 years old boy, Douma, screamed “Mommy!” and was about to run away, but his father caught him and took a sharp glass, wanting to slay his son, but the man was shot in the head by Hinata and then the old man shot the red-haired woman too.

On the next day, the bodies were taken and burned by Yuito “So” he looked at Haruka who was carrying Douma “Are you free tonight?” Yuito asked and smiled at Douma.

“I am not in the mood, Yuito” she walked away, but she got a slap on the ass from him.

“Stupid slut” Yuito said and decided to go for some innocent girl alone and free to rape.

Hinata was in his office when Yuito called him “What do you want boy?” he looked at the beautiful brown haired Haruka who entered the office with her small skirt, he gestured to her to set on his lap “Well, if there is nothing to help with it, take your sister Yui, kill her and sell her organs” he dismissed his son to pay all his attention to Haruka.

After a weak, Douma was playing outside when he found his mother shot in the chest and his uncle Tsubani hanged from a tree.

The little boy went running to his grandfather and brought him to the crime scene “Well, what a shame; Yuito! Come take their organs out!” he barked.

20 Years later…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Douma had recently entered university when the news came to him: His uncle Yuito had an overdose from mixing heavy drugs and alcohol, while his grandfather had a heart attack while humping an unknown woman.

**Author's Note:**

> What opinions do you have on this work?


End file.
